equestriagirlsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mi Pasado No Es Hoy
:Para ver el resto de los Cortos Animados véase My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos Animados. Mi Pasado No Es Hoy (en inglés: My Past is Not Today) es una canción que aparece en el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre. El corto y la canción se subieron al canal de Hasbro Studios Shorts en YouTube el junto a La Vida Es Una Pasarela y La Amistad Va A Durarnos Por Siempre y volvieron a publicarse el . La canción marca el primer solo de Sunset Shimmer. El aspecto de Sunset al final del corto es una reminiscencia de su "vestido de estrella de rock" de su muñeca Hora de Brillar y la portada del libro de capítulos Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. Sinopsis Al anochecer, Sunset Shimmer se ve cantando en el techo de Canterlot High. Entonces, una escena retrospectiva de su transformación monstruosa de la primera película se produce. A través de más escenas retrospectivas, Sunset descuelga las fotos de ella como la Princesa del Baile de Otoño vistas en la oficina de la Directora Celestia. Ella canta sobre lo difícil que fue para ella hacer amigos. Sunset decide dejar su pasado atrás dejando su chaqueta de cuero mientras sopla el viento. Ella pronto se encuentra rodeada por un aura amarilla. A medida que comienza a flotar, ella toma la forma parecida de un ave fénix. Letra en Español Latino :Shimmer ::Poder ::Yo deseé tener (Yo deseé tener, Yo deseé tener) ::Pero lo que en mi creció ::Solo fue la oscuridad ::Cuando empecé a caer ::Y perdí el camino aquel ::Fue cuando me encontraron ::Y me levanté esa vez ::Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más ::Verán que hay otra parte en mí ::Que existe ya ::En el futuro no sé que habrá ::Y tienen que saber ::Mi pasado no es ahora ::El pasado hoy no es ::Ambición ::En eso creí ::No había nada más ::Para ser feliz ::Ya todo se acabó ::Y de pronto sola estoy ::Fue cuando me encontraron ::Y en un gran hogar estoy ::Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más ::Verán que hay otra parte en mí ::Que existe ya ::En el futuro no se que habrá ::Y tienen que saber ::Mi pasado no es ahora ::El pasado hoy no es Letra en Inglés :Shimmer ::Power ::Was all I desired (I desired, I desired) ::But all that grew inside me ::Was a darkness I acquired ::When I began to fall ::And I lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found me ::And it lifted me instead ::Like the phoenix burning bright ::In the sky ::I'll show there's another side to me ::You can't deny ::I may not know what the future holds ::But hear me when I say ::That my past does not define me ::'Cause my past is not today ::Ambition ::Is what I believed ::Would be the only way ::To set me free ::But when it disappeared ::And I found myself alone ::That's when you came and guided me ::And it felt like I was home ::Like the phoenix burning bright ::In the sky ::I'll show there's another side to me ::You can't deny ::I may not know what the future holds ::But hear me when I say ::That my past does not define me ::'Cause my past is not today en:My Past is Not Today Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Corto Animado